Survivor
by Happy Chocolate
Summary: Harry and Ron have left Hermione. What will she do without them? The Room of Requirement seems to think that there’s somewhere else she can go to find protection. To find everything she's ever needed. TR/HG
1. The Room of Requirement

Disclaimer: K now obviously I don't own Harry or any thing to do with the books – no matter how much I wish that I did

**Disclaimer: K now obviously I don't own Harry or any thing to do with the books – no matter how much I wish that I did.**

**Summary: **Harry and Ron have left Hermione. What will she do without them? The Room of Requirement seems to think that there's somewhere else she can go to find someone to look after her.

--

The Room of Requirement

_Thursday 14__th__ April 1996_

Hermione ran through the empty halls of Hogwarts, desperately trying to quiet down the heart-wrenching sobs that were coming from her chest.

_How could they of done this to me? _She thought, _They were supposed to be my __**friends! **_

She had woken up at 4am due to a rustling sound but when she had managed to brake out of her groggy state, no one was there. As she lay back down on her pillow to sleep again a crinkling under her head alerted her. It was a letter. She turned on her bedside lamp and quickly unrolled it.

_Dear Hermione, _it read,

_To say that we're sorry is an understatement. We understand that you'll be really angry at us after you've realised what we've done, but it's for your own safety._

_I'm not sure when you're going to read this, but whatever the time is, Ron and I will be long gone. We've gone to search for the horcruxes, Hermione._

Hermione gasped as she read this. They were supposed to go together, as a team.

_Just so you know Hermione, we're not betraying you. It's just…well Ron and I love you a lot, and we wouldn't be able to bare it if something happened to you._

_Please don't hate us Hermione. We'll try and get back as soon as possible._

_Take care,_

_Harry & Ron._

She had read the letter over a few times, before running into Harry and Ron's room to check if they were really gone. When she saw that their beds were empty and that they really had left her, she'd started to cry, but managed to rush out of their room before the other boy's in the dorm woke up.

It had been forty-five minutes since Hermione had read the letter for the first time, and her running had taken her to the door of the room of requirement.

"Take me to a place where I will be safe and protected from all the pain that people you love bring to you," she whispered sadly, stepping into the room of requirement.


	2. A New Family

Disclaimer: K now obviously I don't own Harry or any thing to do with the books – no matter how much I wish that I did

--

**A NEW FAMILY**

_Monday 28th August, 1944_

Fallen leaves rustled on the streets of Hogsmeade as the wind swept the across the cobbled ground. People were dressed in scarves, hats and coats on that particularly cold August morning. In the window of the Hogshead, a girl could be seen, absentmindedly cleaning a table. It was clear to anyone that watched her, that she was not paying attention to the task at hand. This girl was Hermione Granger…or rather, Hermione Dumbledore.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Tuesday 14th April, 1994_

_When she had stepped out of the Room of Requirement, she was disappointed to see that she'd just ended up in the same hallway again. Curious to see how that happened she turned around, only to find the door gone. She had expected to find herself at her parent's house. She had always relied on either her parents or Harry or Ron when she was upset, and seen as Harry and Ron were the cause of her distress, she would have thought that the Room of Requirement would have taken her home. She had sighed and had turned to go back to her dorms when a sudden bout of dizziness hat hit her and she fainted. _

_When she had opened her eyes she found herself looking into the face of none other than Albus Dumbledore. And so she did the only thing she thought was appropriate. She screamed. After all, how could this be Albus Dumbledore if Dumbledore was dead? Was this some kind of sick joke? It couldn't be. Then Dumbledore has asked her how she had appeared in Hogwarts. She couldn't have apparated. Confused, Hermione had stated that she had been there the whole time. And when Hermione had asked him how he had become alive again, he had proceeded to tell her that he wasn't and never had been dead. Needless to say, that confused Hermione even more._

_When she had calmed down she had proceeded to tell the red-haired, younger looking Dumbledore about her situation. The he told her something that made her faint once more._

_She was in the year 1994._

_She and Dumbledore had the decided that Hermione should make up a cover story, and pretend that she was Dumbledore's niece, Hermione Dumbledore. Albus had contacted his brother Aberforth a while later, asking him to give Hermione a place to stay and to pretend to be her father for the time being. He had been swift to decline; the feud between the two brothers was strong. But after a lot of pleading, and a visit by Hermione to Aberforth, the wizard had accepted. He had taken quite a liking to Hermione and within a month's time of them living together, Aberforth had already began to think of her as his own daughter._

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

"Hermione!"

Hermione broke away from her thoughts and looked up. Above all the heads at the busy Hogshead, Hermione could see Aberforth beckoning her. Folding the rag she was using to clean the table, she tucked it into her apron and pushed her way through all the customers and made her way to the bar.

"Yes dad?" She said to Aberforth, keeping up the father-daughter charade. They could never be too careful.

"I need to talk to you upstairs," He said, giving her a meaningful glance.

Hermione nodded and followed him up the stairs, into the small two-bedroom flat, in which they lived. Aberforth went to the kitchen, and Hermione was surprised to see Albus sitting at the table.

"Professor Dumbledore!" She exclaimed.

"Hello, my dear," Albus replied, his blue eyes twinkling happily.

"What do you want Albus?" Aberforth asked rudely. "We haven't got all day."

Hermione sighed. Professor Dumbledore had explained to Hermione why Aberforth hated him so much, and Hermione had found the tale extremely sad. She had tried more than once to convince Aberforth to be more polite to Albus, but she had made little progress.

Dumbledore sighed. "Calm down Aberforth, I will be gone soon enough. I only came to inform Hermione that everything has been sorted with the Ministry, and that there are now records of your birth into our family, and I have recorded the scores for your O.W.L's. Very impressive might I say."

Hermione felt the blood rushing to her cheeks at the praise.

"I have taken the liberty of purchasing all of your school books, and anything else you might need. School begins on September the fourth and the students will arrive around six o'clock. As you are in walking distance from the school, Aberforth will bring you in the morning, so we can go through a few trivial matters."

Hermione nodded.

"I would also like to know if you wouldn't mind me changing your hair colour to a slightly darker shade, so that it matches with Aberforth's. It wouldn't do for you to come to Hogwarts and have people ask why you don't look like your father, or your uncle."

"Of course not Professor," Hermione said. In truth, she would like to change her appearance a little, never having done anything like that before. While all the other girls in her year had been worried about their looks and boys, Hermione had been focused on her school work.

Dumbledore nodded and examined her hair with a "Hmmmm" before waving his wand. He then transfigured a biscuit to a mirror and handed it to Hermione. He had changed her hair colour from a light brown to a very dark brown, making it look almost black.

Hermione smiled when she caught sight of her reflection. She liked it.

"I also came to give you this," Dumbledore said.

In his hand he held a clear potions bottle, not larger than two inches, filled with a yellow liquid.

"What is that, Professor?" Hermione asked.

She noticed that Aberforth was also looking at the vial with reluctant curiosity.

"It is a potion called the "Sang potion", Hermione." Dumbledore said.

Aberforth drew in a deep breath. "Albus…you can not be serious."

"Oh but I am Aberforth. Any student could cast a blood-testing spell and find out she is not pureblood of half-blood. What would we do then?" Albus said, his voice grave.

"Hermione," Aberforth began, "The Sang potion allows the drinker to take the blood line of whoever made it. As Albus made it, you would take blood line of us, the Dumbledore's, and would officially be a Dumbledore, as well as a pureblood."

"I see," Hermione said quietly. She knew she had no other choice than to take the potion, because as Dumbledore had said, if someone casted a blood testing spell on her, they could easily find out that she was not pureblood. She was also reluctant because she had worked so hard to prove to everyone that muggle-borns were just as good as purebloods, but now she would actually have to _become_ a pureblood.

"Will you take it Hermione?" Aberforth asked her, watching her face intently. He did not want to make the girl do anything she did not want to do. He was beginning to think of her as his actual daughter, and that scared him a little. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I doubt that anyone would cast a blood testing spell anyway."

"Yes," Hermione said, smiling up at the two men. "I'll do it."

Nodding, Dumbledore pulled the stopped out from the bottle, and then handed the bottle to Hermione. She took the vial and raised it to her lips, swallowing quickly.

"Well now Hermione," Aberforth said, grinning happily, despite his brother's presence in the room, "You are officially my daughter."

Hermione laughed and then hugged him. She then turned to Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor," She said seriously. "For everything."

Dumbledore also let a smile grace his face.

"Please…call me Uncle Albus."


	3. About the Bar Man

Disclaimer: K now obviously I don't own Harry or any thing to do with the books – no matter how much I wish that I did

**Author's Note: **This chapter is dedicated to my beta Earwen Telrunya. Without her help, the chapter wouldn't be half as good as it is.

--

**ABOUT THE BARMAN**

_Monday 28th August, 1944_

Tom Riddle and Abraxas Malfoy sat in the Three Broomsticks, both enjoying a mug of butterbeer.

"My Lord," Abraxas suddenly hissed.

Tom fixed him with a sharp glare, Angry at Abraxas for interrupting his thoughts..

"How many times have I told you Abraxas, Do _not _call me that in public. Not yet anyway," Tom said furiously.

"I am sorry my l-Tom." Abraxas corrected himself quickly.

"Hmmm," Tom said raising his eyebrow. "What is it you wanted?"

"I just wanted to say – hey! Isn't that Professor Dumbledore over there? With that pretty girl and the bartender? At the bar."

Tom looked towards the area of the bar where Abraxas was gesturing to and saw that indeed it was his transfigurations teacher. He watched as Dumbledore shook hands with the black-haired barman, who looked a lot like his Professor – apart from the fact that the barman had black hair and wore an expression of disdain. He then let his eyes wander to the girl standing next to Dumbledore. She had pale skin, which made it look like she hadn't spent much time outdoors lately and dark brown hair that fell in ringlets down her back. Her amber eyes seemed to glow as she stood there, a slight frown on her face as she watched Dumbledore and the bartender.

"Abraxas, what is the name of the barman that Dumbledore is speaking to?" Tom asked. One of the only reasons that Tom kept Malfoy with him was because he was very well connected and seemed to know whom everyone was – well, the important people anyway.

"I don't know," Abraxas admitted, sullen faced. But then his expression cleared. "But who do you reckon that girl is? She's beautiful…I wouldn't mind having that in my bed."

'_The only thoughts occupying this brainless idiot concern sex and gold, which is why I keep him around anyways, no brains to try and overthrow me._' the Slytherin smirked at the ridiculous though of the idiot sitting opposite of him trying to overthrow him, after all he was the great Tom Riddle and the last descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself.

Tom finished up his butterbeer and put the mug on the table. "Abraxas, make sure you find out who that bartender is by tomorrow afternoon." Tom said quietly, setting some gold down on the table to pay for the drinks.

"Yes Tom," Abraxas answered, gulping down the rest of his drink, then copying his fellow Slytherin. "But Tom, why are you bothered about that old barman anyway? You've never given him a second thought all the other times we have been here."

Riddle shut him up with a pointed glare, silently conveying the message. Malfoy had been around him for a long time now and Tom wondered if he was ever going to learn not to question him.

He was observant and certainly no fool. The arrogant Tom merely thought the only intelligence Abraxas possessed was obtained through study and memorising of simple lines, no more.

When Tom had first come to Hogwarts, Malfoy had been one of the first to mock him for his blood heritage. But he had soon discovered that not only was Tom very powerful, but also dangerous.

He had Tom doing all his dirty work and when the time was came Abraxas would reveal his true colours and stab him in the back, so to speak. Then he would claim the title of Dark Lord, having all the gold and power one could imagine.

"Malfoy, you better send me the information by tomorrow night," Riddle hissed dangerously and with one last glare he marched out of the pub.

_Oh when the time comes, Riddle, you'll know who's really in charge,_ thought Abraxas darkly, before getting up and stalking out.


	4. Information by Letters

--

--

INFORMATION BY LETTERSTuesday 29th August, 1944

Tom Marvolo Riddle was different. Some boys liked sport; others liked money and most liked girls. But Tom Marvolo Riddle was different. He didn't give a rat's ass about these sorts of things. He didn't see the point of watching sport …it seemed like a waste of time to him. He had never had any money to obsess over, so there was no point caring about that. And as for girls…he hated them. They were obsessive, obnoxious, whiny, loud, and in his opinion, only good for one thing. (**A/N.** I'm sure you can all guess what that is…and btw, I am not some girl hater – seen as I AM a girl, I just asked my brother what he thought about girls.)

Tom liked knowledge; power and having people fear him. Although sometimes, Tom wished that he could have someone to confide in. Someone that he could trust completely, and that was solely his. Someone that would never fear him, whatever he did. Not that he would ever tell anyone that.

Tom had lived at the Brightvale Orphanage his whole life. He had no family, having killed his no good muggle father and grandparents. Most people were afraid of him. Until the age of eleven, Tom had never had any visitors. He had spent nearly all of his time locked up in his room. When Albus had told him of Hogwarts Tom had been extremely excited. Only when he had arrived, and experienced bullying because he was a half-blood, did he begin to understand. He strived to make himself better than everyone else, to _show_ people that he was better than them.

No child was born evil. Tom just became it.

On the 29th of August, 1994, Tom Marvolo Riddle received an owl.

"Finally," Tom muttered to himself, opening his window and letting the handsome tawny owl in. Attached to the owl was a rolled up piece of parchment. Tom unattached it, unrolled it then began to read it.

_Dear Tom,_ It read,

_I found out about the bar tender at the Three broomsticks. Apparently his name is Aberforth Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore's younger brother. They do not get along. Aberforth blames Professor Dumbledore for the death of their sister. I do not have any other information on that subject._

The old coot had caused the death of his sister? Tom knew he would be able to use that against him, sooner or later.

_But I also found out that the girl we saw yesterday was Dumbledore's niece, Hermione. She has been taught by a series of first class tutors, and received eleven O.W.L's, all of them Outstandings, apart form an Exceeds Expectations in Defence Against the Dark Arts. _

Tom rose his eyebrows, impressed. She had got the same amount of O.W.L's as him, and he had also got ten Outstandings, and one Exceeds Expectations in Divination.

_Another piece of information you might want to know is; the girl, Hermione will be attending Hogwarts this year. She has yet to be sorted, but will probably be a Gryffindor._

_I hope that this information is sufficient enough._

_Abraxas Malfoy._

Tom nodded. He began to write a reply.

_Dear Abraxas,_

_You have done well. If Dumbledore's niece comes to Hogwarts, she will be his weak link. If we can get to her, the Dumbledore is finished. _Tom wrote with a smirk.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._


	5. I Will Do Anything

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Anelyna …thank you for all the support

**Author's Note: **This chapter is dedicated to Anelyna …thank you for all the support!

--

I WILL DO ANYTHING

_Tuesday 4__th__ September. 1994_

"But can't you just _try_ to get along?"

"Hermione I've told you enough times, Albus and I can never get along after what he did," Aberforth said to her, struggling to keep his tone even.

"But-"

"No buts Hermione, the answer is NO," Aberforth snapped, his patience coming to an end.

Hermione quieted. She had only been trying to help. She had to admit, hearing Aberforth snap at her hurt. He had never spoken to her like that before. They had been walking to Hogwarts when Hermione decided that she would try and help her Professor by trying to get Aberforth to forgive him.

Aberforth felt guilty about snapping at Hermione. He glanced over at her and saw her eyes were downcast, and she looked hurt. It was an expression that would melt hearts much colder than his. He sighed again and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I know you were only trying to help," Aberforth began, "But you have to understand, things will never be alright between Albus and I again. We can be civil to each other, but I don't think we'll ever be as close as we once were."

Hermione looked up at him, Her face determined, all traces of sadness gone.

"Well I _will_ make things okay between you and Uncle Albus, even if it's the last thing I do," She said.

Aberfoth rolled his eyes. She really was unique. He had noted the way "Uncle Albus" had rolled of her tongue smoothly like she hadn't given it another thought. He knew that it had been hard for her to adjust in the beginning, and she had continually called him Aberforth, but now, after six months together, he felt like they were a real family.

"You know," Hermione began, "I'm really glad you work in Hogsmeade."

"Really?" Aberforth said, bemused at the change of subject, "And why is that my dear?"

"Because that means I can visit you on weekends, of course," She said brightly.

Aberforth felt a smile tug at his lips. He had been a little depressed at the thought of Hermione leaving him and going off to school, but was happy to know that he would still get to see her. _Still, _he thought, _I've just gotten used to living with her, and now she's leaving. It's not going to be the same without her I'll be lonely again._

"Oh look! There's Hogwarts!" Hermione cried.

Her eyes were shining with childish delight and she was wearing an elated grin. She looked so innocent at that moment.

"You seem very excited to being going to school," Aberforth noted amusedly. Most students would be dreading today.

"Well of course I am," Hermione said, her voice softer. "Hogwarts has been like a home to me since I was eleven years old. I have all my best memories in this place," she paused for a moment and looked at the castle, a small smile gracing her lips before continuing "But it – it also drew my family apart. My parents saw less and less of me each year. I felt guilty then, but it's no match to how bad I feel now."

Aberforth touched her arm gently.

"I'm sure they would have understood," He said empathetically.

"Hermione! Aberforth!" A cheerful voice called. There, at the massive entrance to Hogwarts stood Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione grinned. Aberforth grimaced.

Hermione, Albus and Aberforth were all seated in Albus' office.

"So Hermione," Albus began, "Tell me again about where you are from."

"Well, Uncle Albus," Hermione said, "As you know, there was a war going on. The Dark Lord rises in about twenty years from now. His-"

"Sorry to interrupt you Hermione," Albus said, "But this Dark Lord, he is actually Tom Riddle?"

"Yes. His full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and if you change the letters around, they spell I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. Anyway, as I said, he will rise around twenty years from now. During the time he will be trying to gain as much supporters and power as possible. His goal is to rid the world of muggleborns and muggles."

"But he is a half-blood himself," Dumbledore muttered. Hermione had already told him the story, but he still had a hard time wrapping his mind around things. _I knew that Tom was dangerous, but I never knew to what extent._ He thought gravely.

"I know," Hermione said, "But Riddle's father was under a love potion, and when Tom found out how his father left him and his mother, he would obviously begin to see muggles as cruel. It also didn't help that the orphanage he was left in was filled with heartless people who couldn't give a damn about Tom. After that experience, who could blame him for seeing muggles as the enemy?"

"Hermione," Aberforth said incredulously, speaking for the first time since they had entered Dumbledore's office. "Are you _defending_ this boy? The boy who killed your family and friends?"

"Of course not!" Hermione said, calmly, thought it was far from what she was feeling. "I just think that if we're going to try and defeat Voldemort, we have to try and see his way of thinking."

"What on earth do you mean _try and defeat him_?" Aberforth demanded.

"Well Riddle is in my year, so I _have_ to try and stop him from becoming Lord Voldemort," Hermione explained to him, looking at him if he were a bit slow.

"WHAT? THIS BOY IS IN YOUR YEAR?" Aberforth exploded. "ALBUS! WHY ON EARTH DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? SHE COULD GET _HURT_!"

"Calm down, brother," Albus said, shocked at his sibling's outburst. _It seems that Aberforth is much more attached to Hermione than I first thought,_ Albus reflected_._ "Tom has no reason to hurt Hermione. To him, she will merely be a transfer student, nothing more."

"Yes, but Hermione will be going near him if she wants do defeat him, wont she?" Aberforth said. His voice was lower than before, but still contained the same amount of vehemence.

Albus opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione beat him to it.

"Calm down dad," she said. "I won't be getting close to Tom straight away, but I will have to at some point. I don't want to kill him," Hermione stated, "Because I am not like him. I am going to try and get close to him, to try and get him to change."

Albus' eyebrows shot up.

"You really think that will work?" He asked, a trace of doubt in his voice.

"Yes. Riddle has never had anyone to truly care for him. I believe if I do that, if I show him that not all people are callous and vindictive, then perhaps he could change," Hermione said. _At least I hope he can, _she thought, _I feel slightly sorry for him – he's never had anyone to love for him or to care for him._

"NO! No, no, no!" Aberforth's harsh voice broke her from her reverie. "I won't let you do this. I _can't _let you do this!"

Hermione smiled slightly at the man and took his hand.

"Dad – Aberforth," She said, to let him know that she was not only speaking to him as his daughter, but as Hermione Granger, the girl who had risked her life time and time again to keep her loved ones safe. "You have to understand, if I accomplish this, it could mean a better future for everyone."

Aberforth sighed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop her from doing this.

"Hermione," He whispered, his gruff voice unusually soft, "I-"

"I know," Hermione said, knowing that he wanted to say something sweet, but didn't know how to say it.

She looked at Dumbledore, then back at Aberforth.

"There was a boy," She whispered, "A magnificent boy, who I adored. His name was Harry. Harry Potter. Voldemort sought out his parents when Harry was a year old. He killed them both. But when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, something went wrong. Harry was protected by his mother's love, as she had died for him. Harry was left with nothing but a scar, while Voldemort disappeared."

She paused and took a deep breath. _Oh Harry, _Hermione thought, with tears in her eyes, _I hope you and Ron are okay. I miss you so much._

"Anyway, he was sent to live with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. They were muggles and they treated him terribly. When he came to Hogwarts he was famous – although he didn't know it. He only then found out how his parents really died, and how he got his scar – the muggles told him that he got it in a car accident. We became friends, along with another boy called Ronald Weasley. We were inseparable."

The Dumbledore siblings listened intently to Hermione's story.

"In our first year Voldemort came back. Ron and I helped Harry defeat him. After that, Voldemort would arise again, no matter when we defeated him. It turns out that he had made Horcruxes."

Albus drew a sharp breath.

"How on earth does he know about those things?" Albus said, fear seeping through him. It was not an emotion that he was used to feeling.

"I have no idea how he first found out, but then he went and asked Professor Slughorn about them. He didn't want to tell him, but he couldn't refuse his star pupil," Hermione said bitterly.

"What are Horcruxes?" Aberforth asked feeling confused.

"A horcrux is made when you split your soul and put it into another object," Albus explained, his voice uneasy.

Aberforth looked horrified. First at the prospect of splitting your soul, secondly as he realized that Albus was nervous. Albus _never_ got nervous.

"He made seven," Hermione whispered.

All the colour drained from of Albus' face.

"So far he should only have made one," Hermione said. "His diary. In my second year a close friend of mine found the diary. She was only eleven and he manipulated her into opening the chamber of secrets."

"The chamber," Albus hissed. The sound was surprising. Hermione had never heard Albus hiss before. "You know where it is?"

"Yes. In the bathroom that Myrtle died in. You can only open it if you speak parsletongue. When Voldemort scarred Harry he passed some of his powers to Harry. Therefore Harry could open the chamber of secrets. In the chamber resides a basilisk."

Albus and Aberforth looked at each other, aghast. A basilisk in Hogwarts? This could not be good.

"I was petrified at the time," Hermione continued, "But Harry and Ron went inside the chamber. They were separated, and Harry had to face Tom alone. He managed to kill the Basilisk and destroy the horcrux. Tom had been drawing energy off my friend, but he hadn't completed when Harry destroyed the diary."

Albus was horror-struck.

"Sweet Merlin," He whispered. "Hermione, you must do all that you can to change Tom. You have a year. But if you haven't managed to do it by the end of the year, I'm afraid we'll have no choice but to kill him. We can not let what you described happen."

Hermione nodded, her face grim.

"I will do anything."


	6. Hermione's Sorting

---

HERMIONE'S SORTING

_Tuesday 4__th__ September, 1944  
_

"All right Hermione," Dumbledore said, some of the colour returning back to his face after their grim conversation had ended. "There's only one more thing left to do."

"Yes?" Hermione asked. _I thought we'd covered everything already. _She thought.

"Your sorting," Aberforth said with a small smile.

"My sorting?" Hermione questioned. "But shouldn't I just stay in Gryffindor seen as I was already sorted in my first year?"

"I am afraid not Hermione," Albus said. "We need to know if you still belong in Gryffindor. After all that you have been through, it would not be a surprise if the sorting hat decides to change the house that you're in."

Hermione was worried. Had she really changed that much? She still wanted to be a Gryffindor. She had been labelled the "Gryffindor Princess" when she was at school, and even if she wasn't an important Gryffindor, she still wanted to be part of her old house.

"Very well then," Hermione said.

Albus nodded.

"Hermione my dear, follow me. Aberforth, you can either stay for Hermione's sorting in the headmaster's office, or you can take your leave now," Albus said.

Aberforth looked at Hermione and sighed. He knew he had to leave, and staying would just be prolonging the inevitable.

"I think I'll leave now," Aberforth decided. "Hermione, I'll see you on Sunday?"

Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"Of course," She whispered. "Thank you...for everything."

Aberforth smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. He then removed his arms from around her, whispered "Goodbye," and left.

Albus cleared his throat.

"Come now, Hermione." Albus said. "We'll have to go to the headmaster's office for your sorting. He is expecting us."

"Of course, Professor."

"Right now, follow me."

The pair walked through the halls silently. While Albus was pondering what the future held for all the young students in Hogwarts, Hermione was reminiscing about all the good times she had had inside the walls of Hogwarts.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Mione! Mione wait!"_

_Hermione spun around and saw Harry and Ron racing towards her, dressed in their muddy Gryffindor quidditch kits._

_Hermione grinned as they raced up to her and came to a swift halt right in front of her, panting._

"_Hey guys, have fun at quidditch practice?" she asked._

"_Yeah" Ron said. "You should've been there Mione. A bludger was..."_

_Hermione tuned out of the quidditch talk as they began to walk to the common room. She looked up and saw Harry looking at her. He smiled at her and she nodded her head at Ron and shook her head. He rolled his eyes. _

"_Hey! Mione!" Ron called. "Are you even listening to me?"_

"_Sure Ron," Hermione said. "Oh Ron! Watch out-"_

_But it was too late. Peeves had dropped a bucket full of green slime on top of him. She and Harry froze as they watched Ron's face turn so red that it actually clashed with his hair._

"_PEEVES!" He screamed._

_As Ron made to chase Peeves' floating form, he slipped on some of the slime and landed flat on his face._

_And that was the point where Harry and Hermione could not keep in their laughter any longer. It bubbled out of Hermione, and soon they to were on the floor, but from laughing too hard, not falling._

_Glaring at Hermione and Harry, Ron had turned himself over and tried to get up, but had only fallen on his ass as a result. Then even he joined in Harry's and Hermione's laughter._

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

"Ah, here we are." Hermione blinked, snapping back to reality.

"Oh, okay," Hermione said absentmindedly.

"Now Hermione," Albus said, "Our current headmaster is called Armado Dippett. He is a kind man, but can be foolish at times. I'm afraid that Tom has him wrapped around his finger. You will find that all the teachers believe Tom is an intelligent and kind boy that couldn't manipulate a toddler."

"What?" Hermione cried, outraged. "I know that Harry said he was popular, but I thought the teachers would understand what was going on!"

"No, I'm afraid not Hermione," Albus shook his head. "The only people that know the truth about Tom are yourself, Aberforth and I."

"I see," Hermione said, although she was talking to herself, not Albus. _It seems my job is going to be harder than I thought._

Albus knocked on the headmaster's door, and a "come in", was heard from inside.

"Ah, Albus," Headmaster Dippett said, looking up from his work. "I've been expecting you and your niece. Hermione is it?" Dippett asked, moving his gaze from Albus to Hermione.

Hermione smiled softly and nodded.

"Very well my dear, now I understand that you need to be sorted," He said, putting down his quill and standing up.

"Yes sir," Hermione said confidently. The old Hermione would have seemed meek and after the day she had had today, the old Hermione would have been completely overwhelmed. But this was the new Hermione. She had seen things that had horrified her to a terrible extent and had resulted in her waking up some nights in tears, and hyperventilating as she couldn't breathe. She would never forget some of the things she had seen, and they would continue to haunt her until she died.

"Good, so would you just take a seat on that stool over there please,' Dippett said, gesturing to a stool in the corner of the room.

Hermione nodded.

Dippett put the sorting hat on top Hermione's head.

"_**Well hello there Miss Granger...or is it Miss Dumbledore now? Either way, a lot has changed."**_

"_Yes, I suppose it has. And I guess it is Miss Dumbledore now."_

"_**Hmmm I see. I also see that you've been through a lot since I first sorted you. You poor, innocent child. To have lost everything so dear to you in such a short time."**_

"_I know. But I'm trying to make it better. I really am."_

"_**I know my child, I know. Now let's get on with the sorting shall we?"**_

"_Yes, I believe we should."_

"_**This is a very difficult decision. You have the loyalty and kindness of a Huflepuff, more intelligence than any witch I've met since Rowena Ravenclaw herself, the extreme cunning of a Slytherin and all the bravery of a Gryffindor."**_

"_Thank you, but which house…surely not Slytherin."_

"_**I know you wouldn't want anything less than to be placed in Gryffindor Miss Dumbledore, but I'm wondering whether or not that would spoil your plans."**_

"_What do you mean? What on Earth does being a Gryffindor have to do with anything?"_

"_**Well if you need to get close to Mr Riddle, wouldn't you being in Gryffindor be a set back?"**_

"_Well I suppose, but if I know anything about Voldemort, he won't care about that. He will simply see me as Dumbledore's niece. And I KNOW that he will try and use me to get to Albus. But that won't work. So you see, me being in Gryffindor won't make a difference to anything."_

"_**You are completely right Miss Dumbledore. In fact, you are more cunning than I thought. Your opinions are very Slytherin like. I would put you in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but as you wish to be in Gryffindor, I will make it so."**_

"_Oh thank you, thank you so much!"_

"_**GRYFFINDOR!"**_

Armando Dippett lifted the sorting hat from her head and placed it back on the shelf while Albus beamed at her.

"Well Miss Dumbledore, judging from your amazing O.W.L's and now you given house, I'd say that you are going to take after your uncle.

Hermione smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

_If only he knew._


End file.
